Independence Battlefield
by last.sentence
Summary: Tantos recuerdos acerca del dia en que Alfred se declaro independiente llevan a Arthur a visitar un lugar insospechado en el peor dia de todos: 4 de Julio. Un paralelo del encuentro de America y Inglaterra, pasado y presente, sobre el campo de Batalla.


_**¡Happy Independence Day!**_ Este es Alfred tomandose la cuenta de **Last **por que ella esta enferma y no me quiere hacer caso, le digo que se ponga una hamburguesa en la cabeza pero bueno...

Sooo... Como es mi cumpleaños (el mejor dia del año por cierto) Esta chica hizo un fic en mi honor por mis 233 añitos! Acerca de como me volvi libre y pase a ser un Heroe mundial! Bueno espero que su fic sea realmente _cool _todos la pasemos bien leyendolo y que en especial ustedes lo disfruten.

Unos asuntos tecnicos antes...a ver...-saca una lista- que tenemos aquí...¡Ah si!

_Cursiva: _Son cosas que pasaron antes o dialogos en otros idiomas.

_**Negrita y Cursiva:**_ Son textos escritos. Ejemplo: cartas o documentos que algun personaje lee. Tambien cosas MUY destacables dentro de dialogos, pensamientos o situaciones.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no le pertenece a Last, ni menos su personajes...yo soy mio y Arthur tambien es mio...digo..es suyo..eso.

_Capitulo por supuesto dedicado a mi, Alfred f Jones, por que bueno...¡Soy un Heroe! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a miii!_

* * *

- Milord, esperamos instrucciones de su parte.

_- ¿Instrucciones para que?_

_- Ya sabe...los rebeldes. Usted ya vio el desastre que dejaron en el puerto de Boston, sir..._

_Arthur tomo aire y despego su vista de los documentos que tenia en frente y la dirigio al rostro del oficial que tenia frente a el._

_- No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, oficial. Es solo una protesta por los impuestos al te, tarde o temprano los colonos se acostumbraran y dejaran de reclamar..._

_- Pero, señor..._

_- No hay problema oficial, ahora vaya a continuar con su trabajo. Cualquier amago de un nuevo alzamiento, me lo hace saber inmediatamente._

_- De acuerdo, señor...- el oficial se cuadro frente al rubio y se retiro de la oficina dejando a la nacion imperialista sola. _

_Kirkland dejo la pluma de lado y se paso una mano por sus desordenados cabellos color arena. ¿Protestas? Nunca había visto una protesta en Nueva Inglaterra, simplemente no tenia sentido, nisiquiera el alza de los impuestos era una excusa suficiente, despues de todo...¿No era un aumento tan grande o si?. Bueno, eso no importaba, ahora lo primordial era encontrar a aquellos delincuentes que habian arrojado su adorado te al mar y capturarlos, aislando la mala influencia del resto de los colonos y en especial, de Alfred._

_Arthur tendria que hablar con el, decirle que tratara de controlar a su pueblo, convencerlos de que las medidas tomadas por la corona Inglesa era totalmente necesarias para el desarrollo de la colonia. Seguramente el joven entenderia y acotaria, o eso al menos esperaba Arthur. Ultimamente el adolecente había estado algo lejano._

_America salia muy a menudo de casa durante el ultimo tiempo, cosa que le parecia muy extraña a Inglaterra, que estaba acostumbrado a que el muchacho estuviera siempre tras el, dependiendo de todo lo que Arthur hacia._

_El mayor debia admitirlo, Alfred había crecido muy rapido, ya no era el pequeño que estaba todo el dia pegado al borde de su capa, ahora era un muchacho fuerte, Quizás, extremadamente fuerte, valiente y voluntarioso, pero ingenuo...muy ingenuo._

_Arthur suspiro, se levanto de su escritorio y arreglo su chaqueta. Había terminado su trabajo y hacia un dia hermoso afuera, diferente a un dia normal en Gran Bretaña, asi que dejando la oficina cerrada con llave salio a recorrer la colonia._

_A pesar de que afuera la gente lucia normal, se podia sentir un ambiente extraño, algo de tension, las personas cuchicheaban entre si y reinaba la desconfianza desde que las tropas britanicas habian ocupado el territorio. Desde la masacre de boston, en la que habian muerto unos colonos, hasta el botin a los barcos que transportaban el te desde Inglaterra, las relaciones entre los habitantes de America y la corona inglesa se habian visto deterioradas, Pero, Arthur insistia, no era nada de lo que preocuparse, mientras Alfred continuara a su lado, nada cambiaria. _

_- ¿Alfred? - el ingles abrio la puerta e ingreso a la casa que compartia con el adolecente las veces que se quedaba en america - ¿Al?_

_No había respuesta, al parecer el joven no se encontraba en su casa. Por alguna razon, el britanico sintio un vacio en el estomago, la casa se hacia grande y desolada sin la alegre presencia del americano, aunque ese hubise estado ausente por tan solo unos minutos._

_El ingles no se había dado cuenta hasta hace un tiempo lo mucho que queria a aquel chico al que consideraba su hermano menor, a aquella criatura que había encontrado hace tanto tiempo en los prados de aquella tierra desconocida y nueva que ahora se llamaba America._

_Y ahora estaba preocupado por el, por lo que pudiese pasarle, por la influencias que pudiese estar recibiendo. Arthur no queria que esas ideas extrañas contra la corona inglesa que se estaban esparciendo por el pueblo ultimamente llegaran a oidos del americano._

_- ¿America? ¿Estas durmiendo?_

_El ingles entro a la habitacion tras no recibir respuesta de parte del menor. La habitacion, estaba vacia, bueno al menos Alfred no estaba ahi..._

_- ¿Que es esto? - Arthur se acerco a la cama. Sobre ella había lo que parecia un tocado de plumas y un traje de indio mohawk. Inglaterra lo tomo con manos temblorosas y recordo cierto incidente de los pasados dias..._

* * *

_"- Señor... ha sucedido algo terrible..._

_Arthur levanto la vista de su escritorio y miro preocupado al oficial que acababa de entrar_

_- ¿Que sucede? _

_- Venga por favor..._

_El oficial guio a Inglaterra hasta afuera del edificio gubernamental y lo acompaño hasta la bahia de boston, especificamente hasta el puerto. Lo que vio Arthur, lo hizo dar un paso atrás, impactado._

_- ¿Que paso aquí?_

_Los barcos que esa mañana debian descargar toneladas de te en las costas americanas, habian sido atacados y dañados, y todas las cajas de te importadas desde China flotaban abiertas sobre las olas, desparramando las hojas en el mar._

_- Atacaron los barcos, milord, creemos que es una protesta por las Townshend Acts...._

_Arthur no daba credito a sus oidos._

_- ¿Quienes fueron? ¡Tienen que castigarlos! - exclamo mirando a su oficial._

_- No sabemos exactamente, milord, solo sabemos que atacaron las naves vestidos como indios mohawk..."_

* * *

"Indios Mohawk"

_Esa frase se repetia constantemente en la mente de Arthur mientras este horrorizado miraba el disfraz que tenia entre sus manos. No podia pertenecer a Alfred, era simplemente imposible. El britanico dejo de lado el traje y tomo unas hojas que se encontraban sobre la cama. Con algo de temor comenzo a leerlas. Parecia ser un intercambio de cartas._

_**Querido Samuel:**_

_**Creo que concuerdo contigo, la situacion no da para mas, por mas que me duela admitirlo tenemos que detener a la Corona Inglesa ahora, se estan aprovechando de los colonos y no podemos permitir eso. Debemos alzarnos en la lucha, debemos conseguir nuestro objetivo.**_

_**Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, asi que, ire el 16 al puerto de Boston.**_

_**Vamos a arrojar toda esa basura al mar.**_

_**Somos Hijos de la Libertad**_

_**Alfred F. Jones – America**_

_Arthur comenzo a temblar fuertemente, mientras con sus puños arrugaba la breve carta que había sido escrita por puño y letra de Alfred. El britanico le hecho un vistaso a las demas. Eran contestaciones de colonos americanos de importantes cargos publicos y las respuestas de Alfred, todas hablando de libertad y revolucion, de la injusticia inglesa y la opresion._

_- No puede ser...Afred..._

_Pero había un mensaje mas, uno muy breve, que llamo la atencion del mayor._

_**Voy camino a Philadelphia. Hagan un espacio para mi firma.**_

_**Vamos camino a la Libertad.**_

_**America**_

_El americano no podia estarle haciendo esto, no podia traicionarlo, despues de todo lo que habian pasado juntos, despues de todo ese tiempo. Alfred no podia querer..._

_No, el ingles se rehuso a pronunciar esa palabra y arrojando las cartas al fuego de la chimenea encendida se retiro de la casa de Alfred._

* * *

Llovia afuera y adentro de su alma tambien. Para Arthur no había sol en el fecha, no solo por el hecho de que en el Reino Unido lloviera con frecuencia, si no por que en aquella fecha el sol no salia para el de ninguna forma. Los recuerdos lo perturbaban pero no podia olvidarlos, lo habia intentado por tantos años, pero era imposible, siempre estaban ahi, listos para salir a flote y aun mas cuando veia el rostro de aquel que alguna vez había sido su colonia mas prospera. Aquel que parecia haberlo olvidado todo, aquel que ahora tenia el mundo en sus manos...

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces. Desde aquel dia, en que, a pesar de que brillaba el sol, siempre aparecia nublado en los recuerdos de Inglaterra.

* * *

_"Toc Toc"..._

_- Pase...- murmuro Arthur demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para preguntar de quien se trataba. La puerta se abrio lentamente y con paso seguro, ingreso a la habitacion, Alfred F. Jones sosteniendo lo que parecia un documento en su manos derecha._

_- Buen dia, Arthur._

_El tono serio de la voz del americano hizo a Kirkland elevar la mirada._

_- Alfred ¿Que te trae por aquí? - saludo el britanico sintiendo la tension en el aire._

_El menos camino hacia el escritorio, lucia nervioso, pero manteniendo el paso firme que tenia al entrar. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzo a hablar._

_- Los colonos no pueden mas con esto, Inglaterra, las alzas a los impuestos y la presion de las tropas tienen a todo el territorio en un ambiente hostil desde hace algun tiempo..._

_- Entiendo, Alfred. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer son ordenes del Rey y yo.._

_- ¡Me importa un bledo el Rey! - salto repentinamente el rubio - ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Arthur? ¡Las cosas no dan para mas! ¡Esta Colonia no quiere mas abusos! ¡Ya nadie quiere serle leal a tu Rey, Inglaterra!_

_Arthur observaba atonito como el joven alzaba la voz. Sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad y deseaba detener el tiempo ahi, no saber lo que pasaria a continuacion, aunque estaba seguro de lo que sucederia._

_- Lo siento Arthur, pero este es mi pueblo y puedo ver su sufrimiento y puedo sentir lo que desean...- agrego el menor mirando a su colonizador a los ojos._

_El britanico podia sentir como en cierta forma Alfred parecia alejarse de el y tenia miedo, mucho miedo, ya podia escuchar las siguientes palabras del americano en su cabeza. Alfred extendio la hoja que traia en la mano sobre el escritorio de Arthur._

_- Es una declaracion de Independencia. Ya no dependemos mas de la Corona Inglesa, Arthur, Me declaro Libre._

_Arthur podia sentir como su mente se oscurecia y perdia la nocion de todo lo que lo rodeaba, solo estaban el, Alfred y aquel maldito documento que descanzaba sobre la reluciente madera de su escritorio._

"_**Resulta, que estas Colonias Unidas son, y de derecho deben ser, Estados libres e independientes, que son absueltos de toda lealtad a la Corona británica y que todos las conexiones políticas entre ellos y el Estado de Gran Bretaña es y debe ser totalmente disuelta..."**_

_- Alfred...Esto no tiene sentido. Deja de comportarte como un niño y regresemos a casa ¿quieres?..._

_- ¡Esta no es mas tu casa! ¡Es el hogar de los hermanos Americanos! ¿Es que no entiendes? A partir de ahora nos declaramos independientes..._

_- Alfred...- Arthur se acerco al menor e intento mirarlo a los ojos – Vamos... se que todas estas medidas se ven mal, pero son totalmente necesarias...Es por tu bien._

_- Sabes bien que no son por mi bien, Inglaterra. Ya no dependo mas de ti – Alfred hizo una pausa y se dio la media vuelta para salir de la oficina – Puedo cuidarme solo._

_- ¡No! ¡Alfred por favor! - Arthur lo sujeto de la muñeca y lo sacudio fuertemente para que volviera a darle la cara - ¡Estas cometiendo un error, America!_

_**[…] son dotados por su Creador de ciertos derechos inalienables; que entre éstos están la vida, la libertad y la búsqueda de la felicidad […] que cuando quiera que una forma de gobierno se haga destructora de estos principios, el pueblo tiene el derecho a reformarla o abolirla […]**_

_¿Busqueda de la felicidad? ¿Es que acaso hasta ese entonces no habian sido felices? Los ojos de Arthur se esforzaban por no derramar lagrimas mientras miraba a aquel joven decidido a emanciparse. ¿Donde había quedado aquel tierno niño que disfrutaba de su compañía, que dependia de el, que necesitaba de el? Ahora Inglaterra se daba cuenta de que sentia que ya no miraba a la misma persona. Ahora era el el que necesitaba a Alfred, el que dependia de Alfred, el que disfrutaba de su compañía y sentia como su corazon se destrozaba solo al pensar que Quizás America no sentia lo mismo._

_¿Por que esta necesidad de hacer que se quedara? ¿Por que esta obsecion por no dejarlo partir? ¿Por que no podia soportar la idea de que Quizás, había perdido a Alfred para siempre?_

_- No lo hagas...por favor Alfred...-dijo Arthur con la voz quebrada._

_- Lo siento, Arthur, pero esto no puede seguir. Asumelo de una vez...- el menor intento rehuir la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes humedos por las lagrimas._

_- ¿Tanto me odias?...Despues de todo este tiempo..._

_- No te odio, Arthur...Eso es lo peor de todo. No te odio, no podria hacerlo y no creo que lo haga jamas y Quizás...tambien es por eso que estoy tomando esta decision. Necesito separarme de ti ahora, quitarme a tu gobierno de encima, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ya no pueda hacerlo y sea mi pueblo el que sufra por mi culpa..._

_- ¡No tienes por que hacerlo! Quedate Alfred...te lo suplico...- Arthur se acerco al menor, sintiendose por primera vez debil ante el._

_- No puedo...lo siento, Arthur...Pero, ya me has hecho demasiado daño...no puedo seguir asi.._

_- ¡No ha sido mi intencion!_

_- ¡Tus tropas mataron a 5 colonos con motivo alguno! Entiendelo, Arthur, el ambiente de odio en intolerable..._

_- ¿Tu tambien me odias al igual que tu gente? - Arthur bajo la mirada al piso dejando las lagrimas correr. Su corazon iba a romperse si la respuesta era afirmativa. ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Por que esa sensacion de querer abrazar a Alfred y hundirse en sus brazos, quedandose ahi para siempre? Ya no veia al menor como su hermano, por primera vez en su vida, lo veia como un igual, como alguien a su nivel, como un enemigo, como un amigo, como un..._

_- No te odio...Arthur_

_**...Como un amante.**_

_- Entonces...quedate.- susurro el britanico._

_- No – contesto Alfred secamente – No hay manera de que me hagas cambiar de opinion._

_Arthur sintiendo como las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, rodeo el cuello de America con los brazos y acerco sus labios a los del americano. Pero Alfred, entre asustado e indiferente y lo aparto con una facilidad sorprendente. Arthur sintio como sus rodillas temblaban y como su alma se iba en cada suspiro._

_- Dejame ir, Inglaterra_

_- ¡No lo hare! ¡No te dejare ir! Voy a luchar...no voy a rendirme...- la ira del rechazo lleno el delgado cuerpo del ingles - ¡No vas a irte vivo de mi lado!_

_- Entonces me ire muerto si es me enseñaste que nunca debo rendirme, que debo perseverar, pues entonces, lo hare...voy a luchar por la libertad de mi pueblo...por mi libertad..._

_- ¡¿Por que quieres con tanta determinacion separarte de mi, maldita sea?! - Arthur golpeo la pared con rabia. Alfred cerca del umbral, apreto con fuerza los puños y cerro los ojos reprimiendo el llanto._

_- Por que sera lo mejor para ambos...- dijo Alfred mirando por ultima vez a su colonizador._

_- Sabes que no es asi..._

_- Algun dia te daras cuenta...- fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Alfred aquella tarde antes de retirarse de la oficina del ingles, dejando a Arthur arrodillado en el piso, dandose cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás y sintiendose totalmente destruido._

* * *

El telefono de Arthur vibro sobre la mesita de te. El britanico realmente no queria contestar, pero al notar la insistencia de quien fuese el que llamaba, decidio atender la llamada.

- ¿Alo?

- _Bon jour, mon amour, England, Comment allez-vous~?_

_- _No tengo tiempo para ti ahora, Francis, estoy ocupado

- ¿Ocupado con tus pensamientos, _mon ami_?

- Dejate de decir estupidesces, _wine bastard_ y ahora dejame en paz – Arthur iba a colgar el telefono por se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta que Francis le formulo desde el otro lado de la linea.

- ¿Vas a ir al cumpleaños de America, _mon ami ~?_

El ingles se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- No – respondio secamente.

- ¿Por que no? - pregunto el Frances y Arthur podia sentir como este sonreia al otro lado del telefono- Siempre es una gran fiesta, la pasamos muy bien todos...

- Yo no tengo nada que celebrar, Francia, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer...

- Deja de evadirlo, _mon cher. _Tarde o temprano tendras que enfrentarte a todo esto. No podras escapar por siempre...Yo se por que te lo digo...

- No estoy evadiendo nada, Francis. No te metas en cosas donde no te llaman...Te estas pareciendo a Alfred...

- _Oh la la, _en ese caso tengo chances contigo, _mon amour~_? - alcanzo a decir Francis antes de que el ingles lanzara su telefono movil por la ventana. Kirkland suspiro y volvio a sentarse en su comodo sillon de estilo victoriano a mirar las gotas de lluvia rodar por la ventana.

Francis era un idiota, ¿Que había querido decir con eso de "Tengo chances contigo"? ¿Que por estar teniendo actitudes como la de Alfred a Arthur le gustaria? Todo lo contrario, cada cosa que tenia que ver con Alfred, hacia al ingles molestar enormemente. Lo detestaba, detestaba a ese niñato inconciente, inoportuno, ingenuo, insoportable, a ese estupido que lo había dejado despues de todo lo que había hecho por el, de todo lo que había sacrificado por el, de todo lo que había sentido por...

No, Arthur jamas había sentido nada por ese muchacho, nunca. Claro, lo había querido y todo, había sido como un hermanito para el, pero desde que America le dio la espalda de la forma en que lo hizo, todo entre ellos dos se había roto, ya no era su hermano. No era nada...entonces ¿Por que aun le dolia este dia?

"_**July 3rd "**_

Tan solo faltaban horas.

* * *

- ¿Estas seguro de que no vendra?

- No lo creo, Alfred-san, Francis dice que lo llamo pero dijo que "No" como todos los años...- dijo tristemente Kiku mientras acariciaba el hombro de su amigo – Alfred-san quizás sea mejor que deje a Arthur-san tranquilo, estos dias no deben ser muy buenos para el...

- ¿Por que no? ¡Si mi cumpleaños es el mejor dia del año! - exclamo el rubio - ¡Nadie querria perderselo!

Kiku sonrio amablemente.

- Alfred-san...¿Acaso no recuerda la razon por la que celebra su cumpleaños?.

- Ehhh...bueno, es la conmemoracion del dia en que firmamos la Declaracion de Independencia...de...- Alfred suspiro – uhh.. nos independizamos de el Reino Unido...

- ¿Cree que es muy agradable para Arthur-san celebrar una fecha como esa?

- ¡Pero si el siempre dice que el dia en que se deshizo de mi fue el mejor dia de su vida!- exclamo el americano dandose vuelta para mirar al oriental.

- ¿Y de verdad le cree? - pregunto Kiku poniendose frente a su amigo – ¿De verdad cree que el queria deshacerse de usted? ¿Que el queria dejarlo ir?

Alfred reflexiono un momento mirando al piso.

- Pero el..

- Arthur-san es una persona muy orgullosa, el no admitiria algo como el hecho de que le dolio verlo partir. El y yo somos buenos amigos...y me ha contado muchas cosas, cosas que no creo que haya sido capaz de decirle a nadie. Pero son cosas que se pueden ver en su mirada, Alfred-san, solo debe tratar de ver mas alla de lo superficial, mas alla de los insultos que pueda dedicarle.

- Entonces...¿Debo intentar de convencerlo a que venga?

Kiku nego con la cabeza

- No creo que eso sea buena idea...

- Entonces...supongo que no tengo otra opcion que volver a celebrar mi cumpleaños sin el...-dijo Alfred, alegremente, levantandose de escalon en el que estaba sentado

- No sea tonto, Alfred-san, usted sabe perfectamente que quiere a Arthur aquí hoy. El fue y sigue siendo una parte importante en su vida. Deje de negarse a si mismo...

El rubio suspiro y se metio la mano al bolsillo en un gesto casual. Pero segundos despues la saco y se quedo mirando fijamente las llaves que acababa de sacar de ahi.

- ¿Sabes? creo que necesito una gran bocanada de aire... una muy grande.

Alfred miro a Kiku y el japones asintio, entendiendo de llano lo que la mirada del americano queria decir.

- No se preocupe, Alfred-san, yo lo excusare con el resto.

Alfred sonrio, le dio un abrazo estrangulador a Japon y un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa

Kiku Honda sonrio.

- Buena suerte, America-san.

* * *

Arthur definitivamente debio haber tomado mucho. No sabia como había terminado alli, pero poco le importaba, tenia la mente nublada por una extraña sensacion de estupor provocada por el nerviosismo que lo atacaba cada vez que se acercaba esta fecha, tan solo faltaban horas. Horas para que los fuegos artificiales estallaran en el aire, horas para que _"Star-Splanged Banner"_ sonara con fuerza en todo el territorio Americano, con tanta fuerza que incluso Yao podria oirla. Y definitivamente Arthur la oiria, y no por que se escuchara tambien en la isla de Gran Bretaña, si no por que en ese minuto Kirkland estaba a bordo de un avion rumbo a Estados Unidos.

Pero el britanico no iba a asistir al cumpleaños de Alfred, en realidad no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, solo había tomado el primer vuelo a America y se dirigio a donde el viento lo llevase, casi literalmente.

Claro que, cuando horas mas tarde, el Ingles decendio del avion, se arrepintio de haber llegado hasta alli.

- Virgina...¿Por que de entre los 50 estados que tiene este idiota tuve que venir a parar a Virginia?

Arthur suspiro derrotado, ya estaba alli, no había mas vuelta que darle, asi que salio a la calle y hizo parar un taxi. Se subio y comenzo su viaje mirando por la ventana.

- ¡Feliz Dia de la Independencia, amigo! - lo saludo el conductor alegremente mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor. - ¡Ha de ser un un esplendido para celebrar! ¿Que hara usted?

Arthur dio un respingo. Había olvidado que ya era 4 de Julio. Su animo, ya por los suelos, parecia haber cavado un hoyo 1000 metros bajo tierra.

- Ahh. Nada, supongo, no acostumbro a celebrar este dia.

El chofer, al parecer, notando su marcado acento britanico tomo una actitud algo arrogante.

- ¡Ah! Pero los Ingleses como usted tambien deberian celebrar este dia, ¡Si no fuera por America le habrian pateado el trasero a Inglaterra en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Jajajaja!

Arthur hizo una mueca, molesto ¿Como se atrevia ese estupido yankee a decir eso? Todos los Americanos eran iguales...iguales a Alfred.

- En una gran idea venir a Virginia durante al 4 de Julio, las celebraciones aquí son en grande – continuo el chofer, haciendo caso omiso a la incomodidad de Arthur - A todo esto...¿A donde se dirige?

Kirkland lo penso un momento. Realmente no sabia a donde ir. Miro hacia afuera por un segundo y repentinamente toco el hombro del chofer.

-Dejeme aquí, por favor – dijo el ingles pagando el viaje y decendio del taxi. Afuera apenas estaba rayando el sol, seguramente eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Arthur suspiro pesadamente y abrio una especie de reja de hierro que resguardaba lo que parecia un enorme parque.

- Nunca pense que volveria a pisar este lugar...

_

* * *

_

Correr era lo unico que sus piernas podian hacer en aquel momento. Los soldados atrás de el caian uno tras otro sobre el barro y la lluvia lo empapaba todo a su alrededor. El futuro se veia negro, mientras se acercaban a enfrentar lo inevitables. Esta era la guerra y probablemente, la batalla final. Era el todo o nada.

_- ¡Milord!, ¡Los patriotas se acercan con mas de 8000 hombres! ¡Y los franceses estan con ellos tambien! ¡Son casi 10.000! - grito un soldado detras de Arthur mientras avanzaban por la lodosa explanada._

_"Maldito seas Francis" penso Arthur. Ese estupido wine bastard ahora estaba ayudando a Alfred a ser libre ¿Por que demonios tenia esa mania en joderle la vida?_

_- Da lo mismo cuantos sean, soldados, vamos a luchar y dar nuestra vida por la Corona y su soberania. Esos campesinos no van a vencernos – exclamo Arthur sosteniendo con mas fuerza su mosquete – No pueden ganarnos..._

_**"Yorktown Battlefield"**_

* * *

Necesitaba aclarar su mente, calmarse, Quizás alejarse un poco de todo el desorden que provocaba el 4 de Julio. Era su cumpleaños, si, ¿Pero acaso el Americano no podia regalarse a si mismo un rato de paz y quizás una cita con sus recuerdos?

Alfred llevaba manejando por horas, con la vista fija en el camino y las manos muy firmes, sujetas al volante, se sentia algo tenso y queria relajarse, liberar emociones tal vez. El saber que una vez mas Arthur se ausentaria a su cumpleaños lo hacia sentir en cierto modo vacio. El ingles era su amigo despues de todo ¿no? Y ambos habian pasado por mucho juntos, muchas guerras, muchas alianzas. En fin, Inglaterra era una parte importante de su historia, de su vida.

Alfred doblo a la derecha en una bifurcacion preguntandose por que tan poco trafico en un dia de la Independencia, pero despues de mirar el reloj lo entendio todo. 5:30 de la mañana. Realmente había pasado la noche en vela. Gracias a dios Kiku estaba ahi,y al menos tenia alguien con quien hablar. El oriental había llegado a su casa la noche anterior a ayudarlo con los preparativos de la fiesta, pero al verlo algo desmotivado decidio preguntarle que era lo que iba mal, Alfred trato de evitar la pregunta pero tarde o temprano termino cediendo y le conto a Japon la razon de su estado de animo: Arthur nuevamente había rechazado su invitacion al 4 de Julio.

Eso realmente desmotivaba a America, siempre había querido mostrarle al ingles lo grandilocuentes que eran las celebraciones por este lado del planeta, pero despues de las palabras de Kiku, Alfred entendio que eso era lo que menos debia hacer si Inglaterra asistia a la fiesta.

¡Pero si era el Dia de la Independencia! ¡Debia ser una fiesta en Grande! ¡Debia celebrar por su libertad! ¡Por su pueblo! Para olvidarse de todo lo que sufrio por tener que separarse de...Arthur.

Si, le había dolido, ¿Por que negarlo? Ahora estaba solo, no tenia a nadie a quien ocultarselo. Se habia roto por dentro cuando tomo la decision de independizarse, pero lo había hecho por el bien de su pueblo, de la libertad y su propio bien, por que sabia que lejos estarian mejor. Solo que nunca encontro el valor para explicarle a Arthur por que.

Suspirando pesadamente detuvo su auto, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer y se bajo del vehiculo.

_

* * *

_

- ¡Vamos Patriotas! ¡Despues de esta batalla...Nuestra Libertad! - Alfred avanzaba optimista junto a sus valientes ciudadanos que mosquete en mano se dirigian a luchar contra la fuerte armada inglesa.

_Arthur lo había subestimado, lo estaba tratando como a un niño, no daba suficiente lucha. Pero ahora se daria cuenta de que America ya no era un niño, no mas, Alfred ahora no dependia de nadie, era libre._

_- ¡Denme la libertad! ¡O Denme la muerte! - grito America alzando su arma._

_Libre de Inglaterra..._

_Bueno...al menos politicamente._

* * *

Arthur se apoyo en uno de los cañones que decoraban el parque y miro al cielo. Lucia nublado. ¿Es que acaso iba a llover en Julio? Era mitad del verano...

O Quizás el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con su animo para hacer lucir toda esta escena aun mas patetica.

- ¿Por que demonios se me ocurrio venir aquí? - dijo mientras pasaba sus manos suavemente por los cañones del _Yorktown Battlefield_.

El campo de batalla donde alguna vez el y Alfred se había enfrentado. Aquel lugar en el que Inglaterra había tenido que asumir la derrota. Aquel lugar donde Arthur había perdido a quien mas queria, para siempre.

- ¿Por que me dejaste...-Arthur saco una pequeña botella de Rum de su bolsillo –...Alfred? … ¿Por que deje de sentirte como un hermano justo en el peor momento?

El ingles bebio un enorme sorbo del licor y se acosto sobre el cesped a sentir como las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban sobre su rostro. Giro su cabeza para dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada del parque y, para su sorpresa, vio un gran y lujoso jeep negro.

Arthur se incorporo sobre el cesped mientras se preguntaba quien demonios venia a este lugar a las 5 de la mañana, pero no le iba a dar vueltas a ese asunto, tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar, aunque no quisiera. Asi que se dio la media vuelta y camino en sentido contrario a la entrada, comenzando a sentir como su cabello se pegaba a su cara a causa de la lluvia que ahora caia torrencialmente.

Pero unos pasos mas atrás, se detuvo. Algo lo hizo cambiar el sentido de su caminata y dirigirse a la salida, a varios metros, una sombra negra avanzaba hasta el.

_

* * *

_

Arthur no podia permitirse debilidad, debia actuar con la mente fria, olvidarse de los momentos felices. Ahora lo que importaba era vencer, mantener el control sobre America, demostrarle quien era el jefe. El no podia ser libre, no podia conseguirlo.

_- Ahi estan...-susurro y las balas comenzaron a silbar en el aire._

_- ¡No se rindan patriotas! ¡Vamos a ganar esta batalla! - los animaba Alfred con la conviccion inundando su mirada._

_Arthur nunca lo había visto asi. Tan decidido, con tanta fortaleza, tanta valentia. ¿Por que se esforzaba tanto en dejarlo? El ingles no podia entenderlo, en su cabeza simplemente no cabia la posibilidad de que America fuera a marcharse y si tenia que sacrificar su vida por mantenerlo cerca. Lo haria._

_Y sus hombres tambien estaban sacrificando la vida. A sus espaldas miles de soldados comenzaban a caer, muchos mas que los que perdia Alfred. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Arthur visto diezmadas sus tropas y ahora se encontraba solo. Solo frente a America._

* * *

Alfred se quedo inmovil observando al hombre que se encontraba frente a el. Sus ojos azules no podian despegarse de la mirada que le entregaban los verdes que se encontraban a un par de metros de distancia.

- Arthur...

- ¿Que haces aquí? - fue lo unico que pudo articular el britanico.

- Esa pregunta deberia hacerla yo – contesto el Americano esbozando una debil sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mayor - ¿Decidiste venir a mi cumpleaños despues de todo?

- ¡Estas loco! - le espeto enfadado- No vendria a tu cumpleaños por nada del mundo...

- ¿Por que siempre te niegas a venir? ¡Es muy divertido!

- Para ti quizás...Para mi no es mas que una fecha que quisiera borrar del calendario. Que me trae malos recuerdos y no me deja dormir por semanas...

- Si tan mal te hace...¿Por que estas aquí?

- Supongo...que esta vez si quize recordar...- susurro Arthur bajando la mirada.

- Entonces...¿Por que no lo haces en mi fiesta? - Alfred comenzo a avanzar, acortando levemente su distancia con el ingles.

- Por que el verte feliz por eso, es lo que mas me duele...- Kirkland se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar dandole la espalda al americano. Pero este lo sujeto del hombro y lo detuvo.

- ¿Realmente te duele?...

Alfred miro a Arthur directamente a los ojos, y el azul se mezclo con el verde y Arthur dejo correr esas lagrimas que habian estado esperando por salir desde hace semanas.

- ¿Por que querias irte? Te lo di todo...te cuide, trate de ser una mejor persona para ti...pero aun asi, querias dejarme...¡No lo entiendo!

- Arthur yo...-Alfred hizo una pausa y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Inglaterra – Nunca quise dejarte, nunca lo hubiese querido. Pero tenia que hacerlo, yo.....tu...estabas maltratando a mi gente, ellos ya no lo soportaban mas y yo....yo había dejado de ser un niño hace mucho. Necesitaba, abrir mis alas, volar...descubrir las cosas por mi mismo. No queria depender mas de ti...queria demostrarte que era fuerte, que era una nacion de verdad, Que era un igual a ti...

* * *

_- ¡Inglaterra! ¡Ya no soy mas tu hermano menor, ni tu hijo! ¡Desde ahora quiero mi independencia!_

_Las palabras de Alfred parecian hacer eco en los oidos de Arthur. El temblaba, sintiendose mas solo e indefenzo que nunca, solamente armado con su mosquete._

_- Despues de todo...¡Elijo la Libertad!_

_"Elijo la libertad"....Alfred elegia la libertad por sobre Arthur. No...No lo iba a permitir. ¡Eso no podia ser cierto!_

_- ¡NO LO ACEPTARE! - exclamo el ingles y se lanzo a atacar a quien hasta ese minuto, era su hermano menor._

_Alfred instintivamente llevo el mosquete a la altura de su rostro y logro bloquear el ataque del ingles, pero por el impacto perdió el agarre del arma y esta salio despedida hacia los suelos._

_- Arthur..._

_- Ingenuo...¿Como dejas caer tu arma en un momento asi? Idiota...Yo te enseñe a jamas rendirte. ¡Si tenias que disparar! ¡Debias hacerlo!_

_- ¡Fuego! - gritaron las tropas tras Alfred, pero nadie se atrevio a disparar._

_America estaba inmovil, tan solo mirando a los ojos de Arthur, aquellos ojos verdes y tristes que parecian estar conteniendo el llanto._

_- Idiota...- susurro el ingles dejando caer subitamente el arma.- Demonios...No puedo dispararte...¿Por que? ¡DEMONIOS ¿POR QUE?!_

_El mayor se desplomo de rodillas sobre le lodo, rasguñando la tierra con rabia e impotencia sintiendo como todo el mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse a su lado. Su mundo, el mundo perfecto en el que el y Alfred eran felices._

_- Inglaterra..._

* * *

- ¡No tenias que separarte de mi para demostrarme nada! ¡Eres un maldito ingrato! ¡Eso es todo! - Arthur contradiciendo a sus palabras oculto su rostro en el pecho de Alfred, mojandolo aun mas con sus lagrimas.

- Arthur yo...- Alfred acerco mas aun el cuerpo del britanico y respiro el aroma de su cabello, sintiendo como el mayor temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Yo pensaba...que estariamos juntos para siempre.

_

* * *

_

- Pense que estariamos juntos para siempre...- las lagrimas del britanico caian sobre el lodo

_Se moria por abrazarlo, por decirle que, en realidad, nunca iba a dejarlo solo, que estarian de alguna forma juntos para siempre. Que lo amaba._

_- Lo siento...- fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de su boca.- Gracias...to lo diste todo por mi y jamas olvidare eso..._

_Arthur alzo la mirada viendo como la sonrisa de America no acompañaba la expresion triste de sus ojos._

_- **You were...so great...**_

_Alfred dio la media vuelta y con su arma en la mano emprendio la retirada del campo de batalla, sabiendo que habian ganado esta guerra, pero sintiendo que ya no valia la pena toda esta lucha._

_- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ALFRED!_

_Sentia los gritos desesperados de Inglaterra. Ya no había marcha atrás, todo se había acabado._

_- Te amo – susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo sin que el otro se enterara._

* * *

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? ¡Dime por que lo hiciste! - exigio el britanico tratando de soltarse del agarre de Alfred.

- ¡Porque debia hacerlo! ¡Y porque...porque....! - Alfred suspiro – Te amo...

Arthur volvio a posar sus ojos sobre los de Alfred.

- ¿Qu...?

- Te amo...y para mi, no era correcto quedarme como tu hermano con ese sentimiento siempre en mi mente. ¡Demonios yo era como tu hijo! ¡No era correcto amarte! No podiamos estar juntos...y solo tenia dos opciones. Olvidarte...o Dejarte. Trate de hacer ambas...pero solo logre dejarte...Esa es la verdad, Arthur...

El ingles dejo de llorar, demasiado impactado como para moverse, vio como el rostro de Alfred se acercaba lentamente al suyo.

- Se que aun debes odiarme...pero yo a pesar de todo, no he podido hacerlo – le susurro el menor antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Arthur.

El ingles se dejo llevar de inmediato, sintiendo el aliento del americano dentro de su boca, y enredando sus manos en sus cabellos dorados. Temblo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Alfred sobre su piel, su respiracion golpeando su cuello, sus ojos mirandolo con amor y deseo.

El americano lo despojo de sus ropas, apoyando la espalda de su amante contra el crudo suelo, besando cada rincon del cuerpo del Ingles. Entregandose mutuamente, rindiendose al otro, se olvidaron del resto del mundo, con el fin de amarse hasta sanar sus heridas.

* * *

_- ¡Eleven Anclas! - grito un marino a la tripulacion, segundos antes de que la nave comenzara a abrirse paso por los mares del oceano Atlantico._

_- No se si algun dia pueda conseguir odiarte, Alfred – se dijo Arthur, a bordo de su barco rumbo a Inglaterra, mirando las costas americanas por ultima vez._

* * *

- Yo tambien te amo...- le susurro Arthur, temblando, antes de volver a besar a Alfred y fundirse ambos abrazados bajo la lluvia.

En el mismo lugar donde antes habian peleado por separarse, ahora hacian el amor para unirse nuevamente.

Este sera seguramente, un cumpleaños que America jamas olvidara.

* * *

**Notas de Alfred:** Hey! Mi cumpleaños no fue asi! o////o Bueno, La autora queria darle las gracias a las que llegaron hasta aquí y pedirles que dejen reviews. Sean buenos! Haganlo por mi okay? Es el Dia de la Independencia! Hay que celebrar que soy un heroe! ¡Estan todos invitados a la fiesta! -lanza fuegos artificiales- _Oh say can you seeee, by the dawn's early liiiight..._

**Notas de la Autora:** Hey! Alfred! No te metas donde no te llaman! Puedo atender mis asuntos sola! Bueno despues de esa...*cof cof*..._ interrumpicion _...¡Hola! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños de America para todas! En especial para las que amamos a ese arrogante, despistado, ingenuo pero genial personaje de Hetalia. Yo no lo personal soy una de sus mas grandes fans xD, lo espero que les haya agradado el fic, esta vez hice algo muy romanticon, algo basado en la historia. Un paralelo entre el presente y el pasado de Alfred y Arthur Me gusto la idea de que se amaran donde antes de separaron asi que...la puse xD.

Tan solo para aclarar...un poco de historia:

El Samuel al que Alfred se refiere en las cartas es Samuel Adams, uno de los padres de la independencia de USA, miembro de los Hijos de la Libertad (una organización secreta de Patriotas Americanos) y uno de los precursores de lo que finalmente fue la Fiesta del Te de Boston

Tambien inserte algunos trozos de la Declaracion de Independencia de Los Estados unidos dentro del Fic. Espero que Thomas Jefferson (El señor que la redacto) no me mate por el Copyright xD. Tuve que instruirme bastante en historia de USA para este fic xD. Si todo esta mal, culpen a Wikipedia xD

El Yorktown Battelfield es una especie de parque nacional (de esos donde te hacen tour y todo eso) ubicado en el lugar donde se gesto la Batalla de Yorktown, que fue en la cual finalmente Inglaterra se rindio y America consiguio su preciada libertad.

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ ¡See ya'!~

* * *


End file.
